


Ask and Ye Shall Receive

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: When Eliot finally gets up the nerve to confess his attraction to Quinn and the nature of what he likes, he gets everything he asks for and more.





	Ask and Ye Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndigoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/gifts).



> Ended up seizing on your list of "other things" as my inspiration for this one. I just liked the idea of these two marvelous badasses being normal and silly and kinky all at once in bed together.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the end result - thank you for playing with us!

It wasn’t until he woke up with Quinn’s arms around him, a hand pressed to his stomach, another over his heart, that Eliot realized he’d been expecting to wake up alone. That was just the way it was - the better the sex, the tighter the control, the faster they left.

_*crack* “I think you better try that again. From your knees this time.” It had taken more alcohol than it should have for Eliot to even ask the question. He hadn’t allowed himself to hope that Quinn would respond so…enthusiastically._

_He certainly hadn’t expected the slap, which left him feeling for a moment as though the other hitter might have fractured his cheekbone. The combination of factors had him on his knees before his brain could fully process what he’d set in motion. Quinn gave him a moment to steady himself, but then dark eyes were inches from his own, looking deftly past any question of defenses or prevarication Eliot might have thought to raise._

_“Now,” Quinn had said, his voice low and deadly, “try it again. Will you please dominate me, Mr. Quinn?” The same hand that had struck Eliot, gently smoothed his hair back from his face._

_His cock was already hard by then, straining against the confines of his abruptly too-tight jeans, but somehow Eliot had managed to get the words out._

“Shhh…” Quinn shifted at his back, spooning around him even more tightly. Eliot relaxed into his hold, taking a moment to let the warmth of the other man’s body seep even deeper into his bones. “Not time for fucking.”

He did something impossibly soft and sensual to the back of Eliot’s neck then, causing a pleasurable tightening low in the hitter’s body and drawing a moan from his throat. “Be a good boy,” Quinn growled, briefly tightening his grip in warning, “and I promise I’ll take care of you later.”

 _”So tight…so good…so perfect…”_ Eliot tried to settle, but memory of the litany Quinn had spilled into his ears as they’d fucked a scant few hours ago was on him now, bringing with it an awareness of bruises and aches so numerous he couldn’t catalogue them all. The night had been a roller coaster of emotion and release, and once he’d given permission Quinn hadn’t held anything back.

_While he was still on his knees the first round of questions had come: soft limits, hard limits, what he liked, what he would put up with. Eliot answered them all without hesitation, and then Quinn had ordered him to his feet and out of his clothes._

_The inspection that followed was as tactile as it had been visual; Quinn had even paused to palm the head of Eliot’s now fully hard cock – smearing the drop of pre-come already showing at the slit. A shiver of pleasure had run the entire length of his body and Eliot thought he might have made a noise, but at that moment he’d registered the way Quinn was looking at him._

_Eliot knew men and women found him attractive; he’d never had trouble finding someone to share his bed, and he’d passed the age of being surprised by that fact. There had been a warmth in Quinn’s dark eyes in that moment though, that caught him off guard. Behind the obvious physical admiration, he sensed an appreciation for the trust Eliot had given him, and a desire to do right by that trust._

The hand at his stomach suddenly slid lower, fingertips brushing the top of his now half-hard cock and pulling Eliot abruptly back to the present. “Jesus,” Quinn groaned. “I’m in bed with the fucking Energizer Bunny.”

It was so ridiculous that Eliot started laughing. And the harder he tried to stop, the worse it got. He was dimly aware of Quinn pressing his forehead against Eliot’s shoulder, muttering something under his breath.

Then two things happened almost at once. Quinn bit him – hard – sinking his teeth into the swell of muscle that ran the length of Eliot’s shoulder. Pain arced across Eliot’s awareness like a bolt of lightning; before it faded, Quinn had rolled him on his back and kissed him.  
**********************************  
If Eliot’s response to his touch was any indication, their evening together had been time well spent. The man was a willing sub, eager to please, and limits as far out as anyone Quinn had ever been with. “You sure you want this?” he growled, moving until he was stretched full length over Eliot’s body. “That ass of yours has got to be bruising up nicely by now.” In the midst of an admittedly impressive collection of floggers, Quinn had found a birch cane the night before. They’d put it to good use before Quinn’s own control had finally snapped, and he’d fucked Eliot into the mattress.

Eliot’s blue eyes were full of emotion, and his expression was bordering on the desperate. “Quinn, please. Need you so badly.” He writhed against Quinn, his cock dragging against Quinn’s own rapidly hardening erection.

Quinn closed his eyes, groaning with pleasure as the unexpected friction set things tightening low in his body. As the wave crested and passed, he looked down at Eliot again. “I’m not going to take it easy on you,” he warned, pressing hard against the other hitter’s body.

Eliot nodded, his eyes wide. “That’s exactly what I was hoping you would say,” he breathed.  
***********************************************************  
He thought at first that Quinn was going to put him on his knees, the way he’d taken Eliot the night before. The sense memory of Quinn’s calloused fingers digging into his bruised hips as he fucked him hard and fast made his aching shaft throb.

When Quinn left him on his back, spreading him open as far as his thighs would stretch, the mingled pain and pleasure that flashed through Eliot’s body bowed his back against the bed – his gasp loud and desperate in the relative stillness. “Quinn, God, please…not going to last…”

Quinn took him with almost no preparation at all, and for one heart-stopping moment Eliot was convinced he’d tipped over the edge. Then Quinn’s hand was on his shaft, squeezing him at the base until he could breathe again. “There you are,” he grinned, once Eliot was able to meet his eyes. Pulling back, he rocked his hips forward hard – sending more sparks of mingled pain and pleasure shooting up through Eliot’s body as their bodies made contact.

“Unh-unh,” Quinn warned, as Eliot’s eyes closed again. “Eyes on me.” Focusing was a real struggle, as Quinn’s movements pushed him closer and closer to orgasm, but finally he managed it. “Good,” Quinn praised him, nodding breathlessly as he thrust even harder – wresting a groan of pleasure from Eliot’s throat. “I want to watch you fall apart this time.”

 _In…out…_ Quinn was holding him on the edge of losing all control, and not only did Eliot not want to fight it, he was no longer entirely certain that he could. “Please,” he begged, each stroke seeming to fill him up even further until he thought for certain he was going to split down the middle. His arms twitched with the need to get a hand – any hand at this point – on his cock. “Quinn, please…touch me…I need…I can’t…” 

He was beginning to hyperventilate by the time Quinn took him in hand. _One…two…_ three good strokes and Eliot’s orgasm crashed over him. The world went white around him as he came impossibly hard, his body bucking and convulsing as Quinn struggled to hold them both steady through the force of his own orgasm.

When Eliot regained his senses, Quinn was holding him – smoothing his sweat-soaked hair back off his face and whispering endearments. “You with me?” he asked, kissing Eliot’s shoulder as he shifted in Quinn’s arms.

It took him a second to process everything, but Eliot finally nodded. He tried to turn, and this time Quinn helped him – repositioning them both until they faced each other. “Thank you,” Eliot said, meeting Quinn’s gaze squarely.

Quinn’s expression was warm and soft as he cupped Eliot’s jaw in the curve of his palm, and in that moment Eliot felt as safe and happy as he ever allowed himself to feel. “I would say the pleasure was all mine,” Quinn told him, “but I’m betting that’s not entirely true.”

Leaning up, he kissed Eliot again. As Eliot gave himself over again to the feel of the other man’s body against his, he was also willing to bet that this wouldn’t be the last time the two of them were together.

And he was more than okay with that.


End file.
